Future Goku
の |RomName = Mirai no Son Gokū |AltName = Alternate timeline Goku Alternate timeline Son Goku Future Son Goku Future Kakarot Goku of the Future Mirai Goku Mirai Son Goku Sangoku Son Gokuh Son Gokuu |Appears in = |manga debut = "Extra Edition 1" |anime debut = "Ghosts from Tomorrow" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = April 16, Age 737 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Date of death = October 12, Age 761Dragon Ball chapter 204, "The Needs of the Many" November, Age 766 |Height = 175 cm (5'9") "adult" |Weight = 62 kg (136 lbs) "adult" |Address = 439 East District |Occupation = Martial artist |Allegiance = Dragon Team (Age 749 - 766) Turtle School (Age 750 - 753) |FamConnect = Future Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather) Future Bardock (father) Future Gine (mother) Future Raditz (brother) Future Chi-Chi (wife) Future Ox-King (father-in-law) Future Gohan (son) |Counterparts = Goku Xeno Goku Kakarot Goku (Goku Black's timeline) Goku Black |Mentors = Future Master Roshi Future Korin Future Kami Future Mr. Popo Future King Kai Future Pybara }} の |''Mirai no Son Gokū''|lit. "Son Goku of the Future"}} is the deceased alternate timeline counterpart of Goku that appeared in the timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. Appearance Same as his present timeline counterpart. Personality Same as his present timeline counterpart. Biography Background Future Goku lives the same life as Present Goku until his return to Earth after defeating Future Frieza on Namek. In this timeline, Future Goku uses Instant Transmission to return to Earth, where he successfully kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold when they arrive in August of Age 764. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga In a brief cameo in the episode, "Ghosts from Tomorrow", Future Goku can be seen suffering from the lethal heart virus just moments before his death as Future Gohan begins to flashback his father, Future Goku's death while fighting the Androids with Future Trunks. Knowing that his father was strong and would know what to do given if he was still alive in their situation, Future Gohan states he will strive to make him proud. ''Dragon Ball Super'' After Death Future Goku makes a cameo appearance in a bonus chapter of ''Dragon Ball Super'', being seen in the Other World and realizing that he has just died of the heart virus (which also reveals that he was once again allowed to keep his body after death). "Future" Trunks Saga His soul was erased when Future Zeno erased the future timeline to kill Infinite Zamasu once and for all. His soul still exists in the second alternate future timeline created by Whis in the anime, while in the manga it is created by Future Trunks and Future Mai traveling back to prevent Future Shin's death (and ultimately Future Beerus' death) with the blessing of Present Beerus. Film Appearances ''The History of Trunks'' Two years after he defeated Future Frieza and Future King Cold, Future Goku contracts a heart virus with no cure in Age 766 and dies six months before the appearance of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18; which leaves the Z Fighters without their strongest warrior. The Androids kill the Z Fighters in May of Age 767, except for Future Gohan and because of Future Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back which also kills Future Kami. Future Bulma is confident that Goku would have defeated the Androids, had he been given the opportunity, so she sends her son Future Trunks back in a Time Machine to solicit Goku's help and stop the Androids. Future Goku was 30 years old (physically 29 due to his first death) when he died of the heart virus and he could not be wished back with the Dragon Balls, because he died of a natural cause and had already been wished back once before with the Earth's Dragon Balls. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' It is mentioned that at some point in the past, Future Goku returned to the living world for one day, presumably to fight Future Broly, as in Future Gohan's arcade mode, Future Gohan states that Future Goku once fought against Future Broly and had a hard time against him. He may also have met Future Pikkon because Future Pikkon stated that Gohan's spirit is like Future Goku. Future Goku appears in the story during Future Shin and Gohan's search for Future Gohan in the Other World: Future Goku fights against Future Bardock in a sparring match, and then he helps Gohan to find his future counterpart. After calming Future Gohan down, Future Goku goes with him, Gohan, and Future Supreme Kai to the Z Sword. After Gohan shatters the sword to reveal Future Old Kai, who then unlocks Future Gohan's potential, Future Goku stays in the Other World since he has already been back to Earth once and wishes the others good luck for the rest of the battles. ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' Future Goku and Future Vegeta fuse to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta during their one-day on Earth in Future Trunks' timeline. Future Trunks battles them and wins because they do not use much of their power in fear that they will destroy the Earth. ''Dokkan Battle'' Future Goku appears in a cutscene during the Story Event: HOPE!! Fight Against Despair!" In Future Trunks' timeline, Future Goku is seen teleporting to Earth via Instant Transmission when Frieza and King Cold invade Earth just as Future Trunks surmised after learning of Instant Transmission. He is wearing the same Yardrat clothes that his mainstream wore at that same time period. This marks the first time, Future Goku's return to Earth via Instant Transmission to confront Future Mecha Frieza is actually depicted in any media. The scenario also provides an explanation why Future Bulma and by extension Future Trunks didn't know about Future Goku's use of the technique to reach Earth in time as Future Goku apparently explained it only to the assembled Z Fighters that were about to confront Future Mecha Frieza in battle before he arrived. Power Future Goku had the same power level as his mainstream self, until Age 764, when he killed Future Frieza and his father, and, prior to contracting the virus, Future Goku was never aware of the Red Ribbon Androids coming in three years, so he never trained himself for the upcoming threat, thus, he was weaker than his present counterpart (who recovered from the virus). Despite this, Future Bulma held absolute faith that he would have been able to stop the androids if he had been alive. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' – Future Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Future Master Roshi. Future Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Future Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. **'Warp Kamehameha' - Used in ''Shin Budokai - Another Road. *'Kaio-ken' - Future Goku learns this while training under Future King Kai in the Other World after his first death during the Saiyan conflict. He uses this attack numerous times until he achieves the Super Saiyan transformation. *'Spirit Bomb' – The ultimate technique that Future King Kai taught to Future Goku. *'Spirit Control' - An advanced ki manipulation ability that allows its user to achieve a multitude of abilities. Learned from the Yardrat Future Pybara though Future Goku can only utilize Spirit Control to perform Instant Transmission.. **'Instant Transmission' – The technique Future Goku learns from the Yardrat Future Pybara after his battle with Future Frieza on Namek. Future Goku uses this technique to teleport to Earth in order to defeat Future Frieza and Future King Cold for good. Also used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. *'Spirit Shot' – Used in Shin Budokai - Another Road. *'Fusion Dance' – Used offscreen to fuse with Future Vegeta and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in one of the scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Great Ape Like his present counterpart, Future Goku was able to transform into a Great Ape as a child. ;Super Saiyan Like his present counterpart, Future Goku is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. He was never actually seen in this form in the anime series due to his death, though he does use it against Future Bardock and Future Gohan in the Shin Budokai - Another Road. Although he was never seen using this form, it can be greatly implied that like the present day Goku, Future Goku used this form against Future Frieza on Namek, since their timelines wouldn't start differentiating until the moment Future Goku returned to Earth during Future Frieza and Future King Cold's presence. |-|Fusions= ;Future Gogeta Future Goku fuses with Future Vegeta to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and face Future Trunks during his and Future Vegeta's one day on Earth in one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Battles *Future Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Frieza (Mecha Frieza) and Future King Cold Trivia *With Present Goku's death in Age 767 due to his self-sacrifice, both the main timeline and alternate timeline's Goku have died twice (though unlike Future Goku, Present Goku was eventually brought back to life a second time; thus leading to Dragon Ball Super), leaving both timelines without Goku for a long time (in the future timeline's case, permanently) to protect them, leaving Earth to the rest of the Z Fighters against evil threats. **However, Future Goku died in Age 766, six months before the Androids invade, and Present Goku died in Age 767, during the Cell Games of the then ongoing Android conflict. Because he did not die from the heart virus, Present Goku was able to conceive a second son (Goten) with Chi-Chi before his second death, while Future Goku never lived long enough to have a second child. *Ironically several years after the Androids defeat, Goku Black attacks Future Earth as part of his and Future Zamasu's Project Zero Mortals forcing Future Trunks to bring Goku and Vegeta from the main timeline to confront Goku's doppelganger which ultimately leads to Future Goku's soul being erased with the rest of the Future Multiverse by Future Zeno whom Goku had summoned via Zeno's Button, thus Goku is indirectly responsible for the Erasure of his Future counterpart. However his soul still exists in the new Future Timeline that Future Trunks and Future Mai take refuge in. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Goku do Futuro ru:Будущий Гоку es:Son Goku del Futuro Alternativo pl:Son Gokū z przyszłości Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Orphans Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Z Fighters Category:Future Characters Category:Film characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased